1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antitumor glycosides of the anthracycline type, in particular, certain 4'-O-methyldaunomycin (and adriamycin) derivatives, their preparation, intermediates therefor and their use in antitumor therapy.
2. The Prior Art
The present compounds which are derivatives of daunomycin and adriamycin, both of which are known antitumor antibiotics, are prepared from the aglycone of daunomycin, i.e., daunomycinone, a known compound.